Love at Beach
by XBrain130
Summary: There are many fics about First Times... but did you ever heard of a story about a couple's Second Time? Yet, it is important, because it is there you start overcoming the initial embarrass... and you move the first steps towards an fantastic intimate life with your beloved... [Yeah, today I feel poetical :D] (Inspired by cover, cropped from a drawing by a guy named Takappe)


**Sorry for the wait, I had a huge writer block! I really couldn't think of a final part for this story, so I decided to keep it confused. As a result, the interesting part turned... a bit detailed. I hope you enjoy!**

**This story is set shortly after the end of the series, with Yuma and Kotori just turned 14. Their families decided to make a "collective beach day".**

* * *

«Hey Kotori!» «Yuma!» The two teens ran towards each other and hugged in a beach parking. The lovers exchanged a kiss, then Yuma looked into Kotori's eyes. «Even one day seems so long without you...» he whispered, causing her to blush slightly and giggle. Some other chuckles were heard, coming from Mrs. Mizuki, Kazuma, Mirai, and Akari. Everyone wore t-shirts and shorts. «Our little Yuma is becoming so romantic! How cute!» teased the older sister. Yuma whimpered as he buried his face in her neck to hide his blush.

«Stop teasing him, Akari. He only wants some love.» said Mirai, wrapping her arm around Kazuma, who did the same. «But she's right. They are very cute together.» replied the man. Mrs. Mizuki giggled as Kotori started blushing too. «Okay, enough teasing our children. Now let's change to our swimsuits and enjoy the day!» she said. Everyone agreed.

**. . .**

«Are you sure mom? I never wore so little in public...» Kotori was heard saying from inside the cabin. Yuma could swear she sounded a bit... embarrassed. Her. The same girl who wore some of the shortest skirts he had ever seen. «Don't worry dear! It looks very good on you!» answered the girl's mother. Kotori's sigh passed through the door, then it started opening slowly. When it was fully opened, Yuma blinked twice to make sure he wasn't daydreaming.

Her hair was without ribbon, so it fell on her shoulder and back, and she was wearing a bikini with red and white stripes; although it wasn't actually that bad, it was much more than Yuma was used to see at school's pool hour. Only in one occasion he saw more than that. When they confessed their feelings. Thinking of that time, combined to the awkwardness of the moment, made Yuma blush very darkly.

«W-Why you're so red?» asked Kotori embarrassed, «D-do I look like a...» «NO!» Yuma cut her out, preventing her from insulting herself without reason. «It's only that... you're gorgeous...» he breathed, his eyes not stopping to dart around her body. Kotori blushed lightly and smiled. «T-thank you...»

Kotori's mother then came out in a dark green bikini, having spied the two teens. «See Kotori? I knew Yuma would like it.» she said. Kotori nodded. Yuma glanced at the woman; sure, she was much more developed and roundy than her daughter, but Yuma still preferred Kotori nonetheless. «You know, I think that beauty it's an inherited thing in the Mizuki family.» he commented, winking at Kotori, who blushed a little more. The woman smiled and ruffled Yuma's hair. «You're such a gentleman sometimes!» she said.

«Hey Yuma, are you done flattering those two girls?» asked Kazuma with a smile, causing him to squeak. His swimsuit was a dark red Bermudas, similar to Yuma's blue one. «Oh come on, now stop this.» giggled Mirai, in her bright yellow bikini. «Yeah, he'll end up turning into a tomato.» joked Akari, clad with her own violet two-piece. Kotori started giggling as well as Yuma childishly wailed everyone to shut up. «Why Yuma, you aren't comfortable together with so many scantily clad ladies?» he said with a grin. «Hey!» groaned Mirai, playfully smacking her husband's arm. «Can we go to the shore now?» asked Yuma pouting.

**. . .**

Everyone was under the two families' sun umbrellas; Mrs. Mizuki, Akari, Mira and Kazuma were chatting about what happened while the latter two were away, and how it was foreseeable that Yuma and Kotori would have become a couple; while the two kids were cuddling on another towel. Both were resting their heads on each other's one, while appreciating the nice sensation of their skins touching. Kotori smiled and ran her hand on his chest and belly, causing him to moan very lightly. «Am I seeing things or you are more toned than before?» she asked. Yuma smiled too. «So you noticed. Well, yes, a while ago I started working out a bit every day. And after some time I obtained results.» He flexed his left arm, showing a little of biceps, while he placed the right hand on her chin. «Why, you like them?» Kotori giggled and turned slightly pink. «I don't know, maybe. Why?» she replied casually.

Yuma kissed her and ran his hand on her hips and belly, making her hum. «Hm, looks like I'm not the only one whose body is growing.» he whispered on her ear as she tilted her head, enjoying his gentle touches. Smirking, he then crept his hand behind her, and pinched her buttock. «OW!» she whined. » Why the hell you did it?!» she growled, glaring at him. Yuma grinned and ran towards the sea. «Catch me if you can!» he teased. Kotori growled again and started chasing him. «YUMAA!» she yelled.

Yuma laughed as she followed him into the water. He suddenly stopped and started splashing on her. «Let's see if you can reach me when you are attacked!» he said. Kotori grinned. «So you want war!» she laughed. She knelt down and started splashing over him. The splash battle lasted a minute or so, then when Yuma was distracted, Kotori took advantage and jumped on top of him, causing the both of them to go underwater. The two began to swim around each other, occasionally poking each other with their hands or feet. They then emerged, gasping for air for a few seconds.

Yuma shivered. «Brrr, the water is cold!» Kotori rubbed her arms. «You're right... brr...» she said. She then swam near to him, and placed her head on his. «Please, heat me!» she teased, laughing as he blushed. He coughed. «Okay, jokes aside, I think that now we should go back to the shore.» he told her, pretending to not be flushed. Kotori nodded, and they swam back to their sun umbrellas.

**. . .**

«My husband is a tireless worker, he's so often away for business. Sometime me and Kotori feel lonely, but Yuma is always so cheerful that we both feel better when he's around.» said Mrs. Mizuki. Akari then noticed the younger ones of them returning back. «Hey kids, enjoyed swimming together?» she asked sarcastically as Yuma and Kotori sat down on the towels. Her teasing was starting to get to Yuma's nerves. «Oh stop Akari! If you really want to do this kind of remarks, please go back to Charlie and engage with him!» he growled.

Akari remained speechless for a few seconds at his sudden outburst, then blushed. «MOM! DAD! Yuma is mocking my feelings!» she lamented. «Isn't it the same thing you were doing with him?» everyone pointed out. Akari pouted and turned away. «Hey dears, you two are shivering.» observed Kotori's mother, «Want a towel?» she asked helding two. The teens nodded, wrapped themselves with them, and sat down on a sunny part of their zone, next to each other.

«Remember to not exceed with Public Displays of Affection.» insisted Akari. «Akari, please!» groaned Kazuma and Mirai. «You're really a weird family.» giggled Mrs. Mizuki.

**. . .**

Yuma and Kotori were again at the cabin, about to change back into clothes. «I'll be out in a minute. So don't move, okay Yuma?» she said. «Roger!» he saluted. Unknown to them, a random kid was observing them. Snickering, he approached behind Yuma as he was distracted by one of her kisses, pushed him inside, and closed the door, locking it.

**. . .**

«Ow... what happened...?» wondered Yuma, rubbing his head. Looking down, he saw her blushing face looking away. Then, he realized he was lying on top of her. With both of them wearing not so much. After a few seconds he jumped up, blushing as well. «S-sorry!» Kotori, with her cheeks still pink, stood up. «Don't worry. I-I'm fine.»

Yuma went to exit from the door, but it was, well, locked. «Damnit, open, you damn door...» he murmured under his breath as he tried to push and pull the knob, without success. Kotori sat down on the floor. «Guess we're blocked here.» she sighed. Though the idea of spending some time with Yuma actually alone pleased her a little bit.

So did with Yuma. He sat down next to her. «Now what we can do?» she asked. Yuma looked up at her. «Wanna make out?» was his answer. The two stared at each for a few seconds, then Kotori jumped in his lap, capturing his lips with hers. Yuma let out a choked gasp. He didn't expect such an enthusiastic response. Whatever, apparently she wanted to do this as badly as him.

The two connected their mouths, and wrapped their limbs around each other's bodies, hugging tightly. Some muffled moans came out of them as their tongues started moving around the other's, and their toned (his) and curvy (her) chests rubbed together. Unconsciously, his hips started jolting very slightly, but enough to cause her to produce a muffled groan and push down on him. They writhed their nether regions in pleasure, until she started to feel something very hot and stiff poking her leg.

Kotori squeaked and pulled back, blushing yet again. Yuma covered the bulge growing in his suit piece his arm, looking down in embarrassment. «I-I'm very s-sorry... you know... it h-happens...» he apologized, not daring to look at her. She waved her hands. «D-don't worry... I-I understand...» Truthfully, she was really enjoying it too, and looking down at the slight darker spot on her bottom piece, she realized that she was aroused as well.

Yuma turned, and slowly snuck his hand inside his swimsuit. He then started moving it up and down, moaning quietly. Kotori gasped and turned red. «Y-YUMA! WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?!» she shrieked in embarrass. Yuma didn't turn. «Uh... Kotori... I... I need relief... ah... but if you don't want... I'll not force you... mmh...» he whispered. Kotori looked at him.

Then, she sat down behind him, and placed her hand on his. Groaning slightly, he turned at her. «What are you doing...?» Still flushed, Kotori smiled uncertainly. «It's not a nice thing touching yourself...» She very gently ran her hand on his growing member, causing him to groan hoarsely. «...a girl does it better...» she breathed in his ear. «Aaahh... why are doing this?» he asked. Kotori stopped caressing him, walked around him, and sat down on his lap. «Yuma... I love you... do you think I'd refuse to something like this with you?» she asked looking in his eyes, and kissed him.

«Ever since we had our first time... I always wanted to do it again... because I love you... but every time the embarrass made me stop before I could say it..» Yuma stared back in her eyes. It was the same thing it happened to him. «B-but I kept thinking about it... sometimes I couldn't help fantasizing about us doing it again...» She whispered, looking down. She then grabbed his hand. «Every time you want to... I'll never refuse... so please...» She turned herself so that she was leaning her back against him, then led his hand inside her bottom suit, and let out a gasp of pleasure as she plug his fingers inside her wet opening, «...don't be afraid of pleasuring me if you feel the need!»

Yuma looked at her face as she leaned her head on his shoulder, moaning softly as she continued to rub his hand against herself. She opened her eyes and moaned his name. He whispered her name, closed his own eyes, and dipped down to kiss her, while at the same time he lifted her top and gently, yet firmly, grabbed her stiffening breasts and rubbed them, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and cry out in pleasure in his mouth. Breaking apart to gulp in some air, she gritted slightly as she continued to moan. «Ah! Yes, Yuma! Right there! Ah! That's my sensitive spot!» she cried as her beloved fondled her delicate nipple with his forefingertip.

«More?» he asked after a minute. She nodded, and shifted back to sitting in his lap. With a finger, she slipped aside the strip of cloth, exposing her throbbing and soaked opening. Holding tightly onto Yuma, she leaned on his erection, groaning under her breath as the rigid tip poked her. «Are you ready?» he asked as he placed his hands on her hips. Taking in a deep breath, she nodded slightly. «...yeah... don't worry for me... enter inside me...» Nodding in reply, he gripped her hips firmly, and penetrated all the way inside her. Kotori moaned loud and pressed her face on his shoulder.

«You okay?» he whispered. «Y-yes... I just... still need to get used... to this...» she murmured breathy. Yuma kissed softly her neck and pinched her erect nipples. She clawed her fingers on his back and whined in pleasure under her breath. «Uuuuhhh... Yuma... c-can you rock m-me?» she asked quietly. Yuma nuzzled her neck, and started swinging her back and forth on his lap very slowly. Kotori threw her head back in a hoarse groan at the feeling of his hardness shifting inside her body. «Aaaaahhhh... y-yuuumaaa... g-good...»

Shen then laid back on his chest. «I'm ready! Please, thrust into me! As hard as you can!» she pleaded. Nodding once more, he grabbed her hips again, lifted her enough to almost pull out of her, then quickly pushed her down, sliding back inside her. «AAAHH!» they yelled in bliss. Yuma continued to repeat the motion at a quick pace as Kotori gripped tightly his shoulders and kissed him again, so to muffle her own cries.

Her fingers were digging in his back and neck, her toes were curling, and her arms and legs were very tightly coiled around his body, but he didn't mind, the only thing he cared was just how hot she was within, and how it was fantastically good thrusting into her, and having her instinctively writhe against his body in the desperate need of more and more pleasure. He was thrusting so hard she was starting to feel pain, but it only made the pleasure better, so she ignored it as she continued to meet his pushes and moaning in his mouth.

Suddenly, Yuma wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her tightly against his body. He then broke their mouths apart and leaned in her ear. «Ah... K-kotori...» he moaned with a breathy voice, «...let's make a promise...» he whispered. «Aaahh... what... uhm... p-promise?» she asked. Yuma slowed down slightly, and looked in her eyes. «From now on... if we feel horny... we do not will be ashamed to ask the other a bit of relief... we'll have a fantastic sexual life... just like the guys of those american sexual comedies...» Kotori nodded slowly. «I agree...» she whispered. She then kissed him again. «Now... let's make our second time ever better than the first...»

Yuma nodded once more, then went again to thrust at the max force and force he could pull off. Kotori buried her face in the crook of his neck, and few tears of pleasure escaped from her eyes as she felt the familiar aching sensation spreading from her nether regions to all her body. «Uuha! Uhaa!» she moaned as both clinged to the other. «Ko... t-toriiiiii...» he then groaned hoarsely and dipped down his face on her shoulder as he snapped and fully released himself inside Kotori, giving her the deeper push he could, his entire body stiffening. «MMMMMMHHHHHH!» Kotori's scream of pleasure was muffled as she climaxed as well, the slimy and sticky sensation within her bringing the longed orgasm, being just too much to bear for her sensitive body.

Exhausted, he slumped backward as his muscles relaxed, pulling her on top of him. They snuggled each other tenderly as they panted quietly and tried to catch their breaths. His hand snaked downward and fixed up their swimsuits. Yuma then kissed her and slowly rocked her. «That's nice...» she hummed under her breath as she scooted into his embrace, lulled by the warmth of his body and the slight "frush" produced by his hand stroking her hair. "I love... you..." her eyes closed slowly, and after a few seconds, she started snoring very lightly, just like the other time. Yuma gently moved her to his side, and put his head next hers. «Me too...» Kissing her, he fell asleep too, leaving the both of them laying of the floor, sweaty and messy-haired, dreaming of the other.

**. . .**

Kotori peered through her heavy lids, and noticed she was sitting on a folding beach chair. Looking around tiredly, she saw her mother sunbathing near her, while Yuma's relatives were swimming. Looking up, she noticed Yuma's sleeping face resting on top of hers. He was cute as every time he slept, with his quiet and lovely breath brushing her forehead. Apparently, someone managed to draw them out of the cabin.

«Uhh... Kotori...» he murmured, his cheeks coloring slightly and his mouth curving into a small smile. Kotori snuggled within his arms and put he head on his chest. She smiled too and closed her eyes again.

* * *

**This was difficult. This could be my last Skyshipping lemon, since I'll try to adapt my next ideas to ARC-V. I'll write maybe another future one-shot. I hope you I'll like my ARC-V stories as well, so check the section in the future!**


End file.
